The present invention relates to statistical signal processing.
A number of statistical signal-processing functions are useful for pattern recognition and classification, optimum detection and estimation, nonlinear adaptive filtering, nonlinear-distortion compensation, signal pre-conditioning, and other signal-processing functions. Such functions might include directly measuring the amplitude-density and distribution functions of a signal and extracting a variety of signal parameters from such signal, such as the mean, median, mode(s), and mean-squared values. Additional functions might include nonlinearly mapping the signal such that its distribution/density function follows that of any specified model. Also of interest might be functions to provide the maximum likelihood (ML), maximum a posteriori (MAP), and minimum mean-squared error (MMSE) signal estimates.
Such functions are generally to be performed on preprocessed signals, such as the output signals from FFTs, demodulators, or other feature-extraction devices.